The Collaborative Perinatal Project of the NINDS data set continues to be an important resource for information relating maternal and pregnancy and perinatal factors with neurologic outcome in the newborn and child. Current projects employing this material involve the investigation of seizure disorders and motor disability in twins, and the fetal heart rate monitoring by intermittent auscultation as related to neonatal and later neurologic outcome. A project on growth in cerebral palsy (CP), before and after birth, is planned.